A Sweet Christmas Story
by MindfulDeception
Summary: SasukeXNNaruto Just a little something I wrote for Christmas. I love reviews


Hey people sorry I haven't posted more of my chapters for my other stories but on one I am having a writers block, and I have stupid homework, but Secrets next chapter is almost done. I just had to do a Sasuke and Naruto fan fiction. I am in the holiday sprit and what is Christmas without these two? Oh and they are around 18 just putting an age out there.

Warnings: Yaoi that means boyXboy so if you don't like it please don't read. I really don't want flames during the holidays.

Okay here it goes my first one-shot so don't blame me if it's not that good. Please RxR and Merry Christmas to all.

* * *

A true gift doesn't need words to make it special.

-anonymous

****

**Christmas Gifts**

By: Yaoi4eva

Sasuke walked out on the streets a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, trying to block out the cold. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous (although he would never admit it) towards all the families that were shopping for others. Sure he was going to get presents for Christmas, but only from the annoying fan girls, and they didn't really love him, it was only lust.

Suddenly his eyes caught a bob of bright blonde hair running straight for one of the stands, containing chocolates and other sweets. He saw the blonde buy a couple and he was talking to himself. Being curious Sasuke activated his sharingun and read Naruto' lips, "I wonder if he would want for Christmas?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, who would get the dobe's attention enough so he would spend what little money he had to buy a charismas present for? Sasuke jumped up on the roofs, intent on finding out who was so important to Naruto. His sharingun flared as he watched Naruto walk off, an orange scarf wrapped around his neck and a couple bags in his hand, what Sasuke could only guess were other Christmas presents.

Naruto looked around, he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him, but he couldn't see anyone, and he had to concentrate on finding a present for Sasuke, he was finally going to admit how he felt about the bastard, he couldn't wait any longer, five years was long enough. He had already told Sakura about it, and surprisingly she didn't try and kill him, she said she was just pretending to like Sasuke to get Lee jealous, and it had worked, they had started going out last year. Sakura had said for him to try and make Sasuke jealous but Naruto didn't want to get the raven's heart that way, so he decided buying something for the raven but he couldn't find anything that expressed his love enough for him. He had been thinking about it for a while and tomorrow was Christmas, but he still couldn't find anything. He already got Christmas presents for everyone, everyone but Sasuke that was, and he had to think of it soon.

* * *

Naruto dropped off his presents at his house, he still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him, and what make him more nervous was that it was probably an ANBU that wanted to beat the shit out of him for being the Kyuubi or something. He walked out of his house after making sure it was locked and then went to the huge Christmas tree that was in the middle of Kohana, it was glittering in the dark, various presents were placed under it, from nins that had to go off in missions during charismas and couldn't be here to distribute their presents. And then an idea hit him, a grin came to his face; he didn't see why he didn't think of it earlier, he really was a baka.

Sasuke watched Naruto curiously as his expression went from wondering to a mischievous grin.

"What are you doing up here Sasuke." Said voice asked from behind him.

Sasuke being so engrossed in the blonde hadn't heard the man behind him and almost fell off the roof. He whipped being being ment with an orange book held in the man's hand. "What do you want Kakashi."

Kakashi smirked in response, "I wanted to know why you were stalking Naruto. You have a thing for him?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "N...No what are you talking about."

"Wow the Uchiha stuttered, this is one for the record books." Kakashi's eye curved a smiled underneath his mask. "I think if you do like him," At Sasuke's glare he said, "I'm saying you do, but if you did I would say to go and get him, before someone else does."

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" A man was yelling for the street, his head topped with brunet hair and a scar across his nose.

Kakashi looked down to see Iruka looking all over for him, "Well I have to go; my little dolphin is calling for me." He winked at Sasuke and jumped down behind Iruka, wrapping his arms around his waist, making the brunet jump in surprise.

Sasuke watched in surprise, he was fully expecting Iruka to push the perverted sensei away but Iruka just chuckled, and said, "Can't you wait until we get home?" But he didn't have time to watch the two he had to go find Naruto, but he wasn't anywhere near the tree.

"Damn that Kakashi." Sasuke muttered to himself trying to find the kitsune.

* * *

Hours went by until it was one in the morning, official Christmas and Sasuke still could not find the blonde haired dobe, so he trudged home hands in his pockets. The raven fingered the little box he had in his jeans, his present for Naruto but he didn't know if he could go though with it. This was the first time he had felt nervous about anything in his life and it wasn't a natural feeling for him so he didn't know how to make the butterflies in his stomach go away.

Sasuke unlocked the door to his mansion and the scent of roses caught his attention, he slipped off his shoes and looked on the ground seeing a mixture of white and red rose petals on the ground. The Uchiha followed them as if in a trace and finally got to his kitchen where a romantic dinner was set out for two. Two plates filled with potatoes, ham, corn, stuffing and biscuits and a beautiful blonde seated on the other side of the table.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke..." Naruto said a blush decorating his features, he didn't know if what Sasuke would do and had mentally prepared himself for the worst.

Sasuke was in shock for a few moments and he finally snapped out of it. "You did all of this for me Naruto?"

The blonde nodded his eyes shifting to the table, "If you don't like I'll leave..." He got up and went to walk out but a strong grip on his arm stopped him. A second later Naruto found himself in Sasuke's arms, his chest against the raven's.

"Why wouldn't I like it when the one I love made it for me?" Sasuke whispered before closing the space between their lips and capturing Naruto's lips.

The kitsune's eyes widened but he soon relaxed feeling relief flood his body as he kissed the raven back, his eyes closing slowly.

A couple seconds later the Uchiha pulled back a genuine smile over his features. "You should have told me sooner dobe; I have been driving myself crazy with seeing you everyday and not being able to touch you."

Blood rushed to Naruto's cheeks, "Do... do you want to eat before the food gets cold?"

Sasuke pecked the blonde's cheek and reluctantly released him, "If you wish." Sasuke sat down and smiled up at Naruto waiting for him to sit down before he started eating.

A blush still painting Naruto's features he sat down and started eating, happy it was something besides ramen. Naruto didn't really like ramen that much it was just that it was so cheap, easy and fast to make that had him eating it all the time.

Sasuke started eating hesitantly at first but then as he discovered the food was actually really good, and he started eating faster, until there was nothing left on his plate, but doing so with elegance that only an Uchiha could achieve while still eating fast. As usual the blonde had finished before the raven, "It was really good Naruto."

The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle at the compliment, "Arigato Sasuke." He went to pick up the plates but a pale hand landed on his.

"You went thought the trouble of making it all, let me clean up." Sasuke cleared off the table and deposited the plates in the sink, deciding to wash them later.

Naruto stayed in the kitchen fidgeting awkwardly, waiting for the Uchiha, he didn't want to go wandering, as he had already came in without Sasuke's permission.

Sasuke turned around a little surprised Naruto was still in the kitchen but smiled at him, "Do you want to go into the living room Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed at what Sasuke had called him, and nodded not trusting his voice.

The raven laced his fingers with Naruto's and led him into the living room sitting on the couch and flicking the TV on, but not really paying attention to it, instead his hand unhooked from the blonde's and wrapped around his shoulder.

Naruto cuddled into Sasuke, "This is the best Christmas ever..." He muttered yawning.

Sasuke nodded, this was the only real Christmas he had had since his family was murdered. The raven bit his lip as he fingered the small box in his pocket, and then he took a deep breath and pulled it out, "Naruto," he waited until the blonde looked at him with sleepy eyes, and he opened the box, revealing a ring with a fox and wolf intertwined on the band and inscribed inside was the kanji for love.

Naruto's eyes watered, "Is that for me Sasuke?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Of course it is dobe." He pulled the ring out and held it up to Naruto, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto nodded, tears falling freely, "Of course Sasuke." The blonde watched as Sasuke slipped the ring on his finger, silently hoping that one day that the ring would be switched with a wedding band one day.

"Merry Charismas Naru-chan." Sasuke murmured as the blonde leaned back into him. He kissed his blonde hair softly and turned off the TV as the kitsune fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke..." He muttered before he lost consciousness, for once feeling safe within the arms of another.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review, Arigato and Merry Christmas to all.


End file.
